Fishing devices which may be interposed in a fishing line between the fishing pole and the fish hook are well known. Such devices typically include a float, a tension spring and a trigger mechanism which is released when a fish pulls on the line. The fishing line extends in one direction from the fishing device back to the fishing pole, and in the other direction from the fishing device (usually from the trigger mechanism) to a hook. Devices of this sort are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 542,917 to Bardsley, 711,318 to Hymers, 1,816,235 to Schroeder, 2,523,927 to Stallings, and 2,712,194 to Di Stefano. Such devices will automatically jerk the fishing line, releasing the trigger mechanism and pulling the fish in toward the fishing device when a fish bites on a hook. A fishing device enables the fisherman to catch fish which might otherwise get away. However, it is necessary for the fisherman to hold his fishing pole at all times while he is fishing.
An ice fishing device which can be left unattended is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,599 to Uhlich et al.
There exists a need for a simple and yet reliable device which will enable a fisherman engaged in water fishing to catch fish even while the fishing device or hook setter is unattended. The present invention provides such a device.